Talk:Castigation Signet
What's Castigation mean?--Cursed Condemner 18:44, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :http://www.dictionary.com, your friend in need. :P Arshay Duskbrow 19:24, 2 August 2007 (CDT) Castigation is basicaly to punish somebody. I find this skill alright, unless thr 50 damage is at 15 SP instead of 12 SP, then it's just...odd. The good thing about this skill is that not only does it give another signet to Smiting, it can also help energy for using Smite, which is usualy almost un-runable. Zulu Inuoe 20:26, 4 August 2007 (CDT) Damn, at first I thought this was "Castration Signet". In any case - Smiters sure have a lot of Signets available to them now, don't they? Me/Mo Smiter: Something like that I guess? Needs other party members to load you with Enchantments. Disenchant gets rid of Shadow Form lamers, Hex-Eater counters AoE hexes... (T/ ) 01:22, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :Gah! I keep on seeing Castration Signet every time I look at the name of this skill. Anyways, this will get about as much use as Bane Signet. The Hobo 01:41, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::Actually I foresee this skill actually making Smiters semi-viable, in PvE anyway...makes me want to dust off my level 9 Smite Monk... :P Arshay Duskbrow 03:31, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :::Really? I don't see anything particularly spectacular about this skill. The Hobo 03:56, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::::That's what I say about pretty much all the skills in the Smiting skill line, but craaaap is it cool to be a rebel -AND- do Holy Damage at the same time, is anyone with me?! I'm the type of guy that runs Ray of Judgment for its coolness factor and a Mo/E 12 Smiting 12 Fire Magic Balthazar Priest with Imolate. Zulu Inuoe 05:07, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :::::This skill isn't "spectacular", but it is decent energy management for a Smiting build, which has kind of been the whole problem with primary Monk smiters all along. Arshay Duskbrow 17:53, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Meh, most smiting skills are signets or 5-10 energy. Anyways, I'm more interested with some of the other EotN smiting skills, massive improvements to dual smite. The Hobo 22:58, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::If you're saying Smiting Prayers didn't need energy management then you haven't played them, have you? If you get signets, you don't have enough energy to kill. If you get Spells, you can't do consistent damage. If you try to get both, you get a bit of both problems. Zulu Inuoe 08:35, 6 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::I'm guessing you wrote signets and spells the wrong way round. Yes I have played a smiter, e-management is from my secondary profession and use of signets. Honestly though, just forget I even touched the topic. The Hobo 15:11, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Sorry, yeah I did them backwards but I have an excuse: I'm latino. Anyway yeah I'd rather not get into a fierce debate about Smiting Prayers. Thanks Zulu Inuoe 23:56, 6 August 2007 (CDT) On a further note, this is definetly taking the space of my Bane Signet, not only is it higher damage and lower recharge, but also it's good energy management. Zulu approves of this skill. Zulu Inuoe 18:58, 19 August 2007 (CDT) :Looks alright could be e-man on a heal or prot monk perhaps, it certainly looks to make more energy intensive smite avalible :).--Diddy Bow 20:06, 19 August 2007 (CDT) With enough points in smiting prayers this could instantly give enough energy to charge a skill like mantra of inscriptions and thereby it would replace blessed signet in an all-signet build with maintained enchantments (although certain maintained enchantments such as succor may drain you right after using this)77.248.16.94 17:44, 22 August 2007 (CDT) I think they intended this skill to be used on primary monks, and not secondary. --[[User:Mahsa|'Mah']][[User:Mahsa|'sa']] 11:54, 20 September 2007 (CDT) Castration Everytime I see it, I think castration signet.......oh wait. --[[User:Old Man Of Ascalon|'Old Man Of Ascalon']] (T/ ) 06:39, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :haha same, Castration Signet: Target foe cannot raise minions or spirits for 20...50 seconds. lol Lost-Blue 19:58, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Monk Ignorance So far as me and a friend know, our monk heroes ignore this skill completely when theyre smiting, regardless of who theyre against, their energy etc. Anyone else noticed? Xav 23:50, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :Before the big AI update, they used this skill whether their target was attacking or not, but the update was supposed to fix it. So now it's gone too far the other way? =/ [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 00:44, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ::Yuppers :( For now all my smiting hero can do is maintain Strength of Honor on my sin.... Xav 02:33, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :::Ogden's always used it as necessary for me. King Neoterikos 05:48, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ::::It's been my experience that the heroes will not use it if they are set to Avoid Combat, but otherwise they will. 05:53, 25 October 2008 (UTC) *Cricket* So... They made a tiny nerf to a bar filler skill? Erm... -- 19:06, 17 May 2009 (UTC) I don't get the reason it was changed, I guess it's a nerf...kinda. Don't get me wrong I still think the change sucks but...Why change a balanced skill in a underwhelmed attribute? Kael Drake 18:51 May, 18, 2009 (Central) :Smiting is hardly underwhelmed- it's still quite powerful. RoJ in particular, but it'd be strong anyway. --Shadowcrest 00:24, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::(edit conflict)Because anet has proved time and time again that they fail horribly at balancing skills. 00:29, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::Boon wasn't meant to be balanced and I suspect Shroud wasn't either. If you wanted to say they're bad at balancing, you should point to Wounding Strike or Palm Strike. --Shadowcrest 00:42, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I meant to imply that anet destroys skills rather then balancing them but I apologise, since sarcasm fails over the internet. 00:48, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::::When I say Underwhelmed I don't mean underpowered, there are some fairly powerful builds you can make out of Smiting. but compared to most other attributes it's no where near as easy to make a well rounded build. And the fact that they were not meant to be balanced just hurts all that much more :P Kael Drake 22:30, May, 18, 2009 (Central)